List of posts by André Harris
This is the page of André Harris posts on TheSlap.com! Posts *'Robbie: '''Poker tonight? *'André: 'For sure. See ya there. *'André: 'My Grandma got scared -- now she's hiding under the bed. Gonna have to use a broom to get her out. *'André: 'Mixing beats. Feeling the flow. Musician stuff. *'Andre: 'Typing with one hand, flossing with the other. Think I'm gonna have to give one or the other up. *'Andre: 'Hey, Everyone! I FINALLY put up my video profile. Hope you like it. If you don't please don't tell me -- I have a fragile ego. Ha! *'Andre: 'Lakers or Celtis??? *'Andre: 'Writing. Songs. Studio. Love my Life. *'Andre: 'Parts of me are seating that I didn't know coul sweat. *'Andre: 'What is up with those vuvuzelas at those soccer games? Sounds like a bunch of bees. I hate bees! *'Andre: 'Not that I'm obsessed with Ketchup but... Ketchup or Catsup? Wich is it, people? *'Cat: 'I like Catsup. 'Cuz it's like, "Hey, Cat... 'sup?" Hehehehe. Oh, not much. What's up with you? *'Andre: 'Lovin' Summer Vacation! Why can't school be on the beach? With tropical smoothies? And girls in bikinis? *'Andre: 'My question is: Why do peanuts have shells? Were they once an endangered speecies that needed protection? *'Andre: 'Picking up raw meat to grill. Can't wait! See ya in a few, Beck. *'Beck: 'Pick up pickels please. *'Cat: 'Heeeey, you said three "p" words in on sentence. Well I guess you really didn't "say" them, but you wrote them. I know there's a word for that. *'Robbie: 'Alliteration. It's called alliteration. *'Rex: 'Word Nerd. *'Andre: 'Fill in the blank: I love it when... *'Andre: 'Goin' jogging. See you guys later. *'Beck: 'Back from your jog yet? *'Andre: 'Nah. Stayed at home. Ate a corn dog. Good times. *'Andre: 'My crazy grandma just sucker-punch my laptop. Anyone gots $1400 I could borrow? *'Andre: 'Found an instrument I can't play -- but who cares about the Sitar anyway. *'Andre: 'Just noticed that one of the moods you can pick on TheSlap is "Blum". Is that even a word? *'Andre: 'There seems to be an app for everything. Where's the app for my toaster? This bagel's taking FOREVER! *'Andre: 'C'mon BEES! What's a guy gotta do to get stung around here? *'Andre: 'Wrote a new song this week. If you're nice to me, I'll post it on the slap. *'Andre: 'Robbie made me feel his foot.... and I LOVED it! Hey, don't judge. *'Andre: 'Tonight is Breakfest-for-Dinner Night! My grandma may be cracy but she makes a mean french toast. *'Andre: 'Dear Guy in the Car Next to Me, your windows aren't tinted! I can see your finger in your nose. *'Andre: 'Why is it 20 degrees colder inside school than outside? Gonna wear a parka tomorrow. *'Andre: 'Picking out some music to mow the yard to. I'm thinking mo-town...... it just sounds right. *'Andre: 'It's official: I'm all out of Dr. Chocostein cereal. Why can't they sell seasonal Halloween-themed cereal all year long. :( *'Andre: 'My grandmother refuses to carve the turkey. She thinks the turkey's family is going to come after her for revenge. *'Andre: 'Buffalo nuggets = My new favortie food. Sorry spicy tuna, you've been replaced. *'Andre: 'I bought fancy socks and the only people who have ever seem them were at airport security. Sock Fail. *'Andre: 'Does anyone else think that the idea of a grown man in a costume coming down your chimney is weird? *'Andre: 'Gonna be the ONLY one on here NOT posting about Chistmas! Awww, man. I mentioned Christmas. *'Andre: 'Bought my grandma flowers today. She flipped 'cuz she swears the thorns are little tiny cameras for spying. *'Andre: 'Uh, before you use the bathroom in someone's house, make sure they got toilet paper! *'Andre: 'Would it kill somebody to kiss me on New Year's Eve? I'll take a cheek! *'Andre: 'Man, first 4,000 birds fall from the sky then the milk in my fridge expired. What next?? *'Andre: 'I can't fake cry. What is wrong with me? *'Andre: 'Why would anyone tie their feet to a board and jump off a mountain in the freezing stone? #snowboardingisstupid *'Andre: 'Y'know, Wednesday is one of the weirdest looking words in the English language. *'Andre: 'Every day I go to class and crave coconut milk. Sikowitz won't share. *'Andre: 'Nobody offers to tickle my tummy. :( *'Andre: 'Are fist bumps still cool? Cuz Robbie just tried to fist bump me. I don't think it's cool anymore. No offense Rob. *'Andre: 'Sick. :( But I heard coughing is actually a good ab workout. Cough. Cough. *'Andre: 'Is there anything that doesn't taste better BBQ'd? I dare you to name it. *'Tori: 'Cereal *'Robbie: 'Milk *'Beck: 'Sushi *'Andre: 'Okay okay, I guess most things taste worse BBQ'd. My bad. *'Andre: 'The Bad News: Security had to haul my cousin Kendra away. The Good News: She got offered her own talk show. *'Andre: 'I accidentlally stepped in some wet cement so I went ahead and put my hand prints in too and signed it. Maybe it'll be worth something some day. *'Andre: 'Just found week-old ravioli in my locker. Gave it to Sinjin. He seemed happy enough about it. *'Andre: 'Found out the Grub Truck started selling sushi. Call me crazy but I am NOT eating sushi out of a truck. *'Andre: '''How exactly does someone "crawl like a centipese"? I wrote the lyrics to "Beggin' on Your Knees" and even I'm not sure what it means. Category:Websites Category:Quotes Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Characters Category:TheSlap.com Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Teens